


Desperate

by Anonymous



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michiru is bored and desperate for Daddy's cock
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the could be humans for this fic

"Stop that." Shirou chastised

Michiru was staring up at him with those big eyes.

"I'm bored." She pouted.

"Then go outside." Shirou waved her off, flipping the page of the book with his other hand.

"It's no fun playing by myself." Michiru sighed solemnly.

She flopped down on the floor, but Shirou ignored her. He had gotten good at that, ignoring her. He knew how much it drove her up the wall.

"Shirou, please." She said, crutching on her knees before him. She placed her hands on his knees and gave her best pouting face. Shirou pretended to be unaffected.

"Michiru, I don't have time for childish games." He said, flipping a page.

"Who said it has to be childish." Her finger came out to trace lightly over the crotch of his pants, teasing him ever so slightly. This was a dangerous game they liked to play.

Shirou looked down at her disapprovingly as she began to trace the outline of his cock, it twitched, already hardening. She leaned in and nuzzled it. He gasped, placing his book aside before putting his hands into her hair.

"You sure are desperate today, aren't you?" He asked, stroking her hair.

She molded into his caress, nodding with half-closed eyes.

"Go to the bedroom, undress and kneel for me." Michiru already began bonding off.

Shirou moved to stand at full attention, waiting a few moments before following after her. She looked so beautiful when he went inside the room, kneeling naked on the floor, waiting for him He locked the door behind him and cupped her head. "You’re so beautiful. You going to be a good girl today?"

"Yes Daddy." She said

He nodded and began to strip off his clothes. His cock spurn to life, and Michiru licked her lips at the sight of it.

Shirou took her head in his hands. "Eyes up baby girl." She nodded, only looking down for a second to work his cock into her mouth.

She bobbed up and down, looking glorious with her mouth around his cock.

"Fuck." He swore. "You’re so gorgeous, sucking my cock like that. My baby girl likes Daddy's cock doesn't she?" Michiru moaned as she moved deeper.

"You’re so desperate for it, such a slut for daddy's cock."

He thrust into her mouth, taking full control. He came fast and would have been more upset if Michiru didn't look so beautiful.

"Look at you." He cupped her chin. "You want more?"

"Yes daddy."

"On the bed."

Michiru jumped on the bed, shimming her ass in the air for Shirou.

"You really are desperate tonight, aren't you?" Shirou asked as he ran his fingers over her back.

"Yes daddy." She told him.

"Shut a slut." He spanked her ass, and she yelped.

"Beg for it." He slapped her again, hard.

"Daddy please."

He slapped the other side of her ass.

"Daddy!"

Slap, again.

"More please!"

"You like that?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He slipped stinger through her folds, "Gods, you’re dripping wet.”

"Daddy." She moaned.

"If you want it so bad, then well do it my way." Shirou moved to his closet, grabbing some rope.

Michiru had moved to see what he was doing. Her eyes were dark with interest.

"Lay down." He told her.

She obeyed, and he tied her hands together, bringing them above her head and tying them to the bedframe at the head of the bed.

Then he tied each of her feet individually, tying each one to the two posts the corners at the end of the bed. This left her legs open, spread eagle.

"There we go." He smiled, happy with the sight.

"Daddy please." She begged, squirming a little bit.

"Don't worry baby girl."

He leaned over her body, laying light kisses on her belly. She squirmed, trying to get more.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth, messaging her other breast. She was bucking up into him, fighting against his bonds.

"You have no patience, do you?"

He kissed her deeply, tracing around her folds, but not touching where she needed it the most.

"Shirou." She begged him.

He liked the way his name sounded on her lips when she was desperate for him. He gave in and slipped a finger into her wet folds.

"You’re soaked, you are just so desperate, aren't you?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

He caressed her walls, moving in and out, slowly drawing pleasure from her. As he pushed another finger into her, he brought his mouth down to her core, covering her clit.

She was bucking widely, not able to move much because of her bonds, crying out in pleasure and desperation.

"Shirou, Daddy!" She cried out as she came down from her high.

He slipped his fingers from out of her and brought them to her lips. She sucked them graciously, just as seductively as she would suck his cock.

He growled and pulled his fingers from her mouth, gripping her hips. He untied the bonds from around her feet, flipping her over. She situated herself on to her arms and knees, her ass out in front of him.

"I'm going to breed you, you bitch." He spoke harshly, slapping her ass.

She yelped, and he wasted no time pushing his cock into her folds. She cried out in pleasure as he was fully seated, he pulled her face over to look at him, his thumb slipping into her mouth.

"Fuck." He swore, pushing in and out of her. "You like this, hun?" He slapped her ass lightly.

"Yes daddy" She gasped.

"Tell me how it feels."

"Your cock is so big. It's filling me up. It feels so good."

He kept bucking into her, grasping his waist. His thrusts were forceful and harsh. He was sweating from the effort.

"You so tight." He groaned, fucking into her.

"Daddy please."

He suddenly was coming inside of her at her words, filling her up. He was so lost in his own pleasure he didn't know if she came or not.

When he had finally finished, he fell to the bed with her. He untied her hands and caressed where the rope had been, kissing her wrists. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Thank you Daddy." She whispered before they fell asleep.


End file.
